The hunted
by night and fury
Summary: When Hiccup and Astrid is on the way back to the edge from a "patrol" they blackout and wake up on enemy territory. Only question is how and why. Short summary but read to find out more reviews are appreciated.;) #Hiccstrid
1. Patrols and Faintings

AN: **Hello everyone night and fury here, this is my first story that isn't a one-shot hope you enjoy.** **And yees i was away for awhile but, ya know school and stuff anyways I'll leave you to it!**

chapter 1: A normal day

The sunshine was glittering in the water and it was a beatiful orange morning sky.

The only thing you could hear was a silent whistle from a night fury that flew at the speed of light around the archipelago.

"Ok bud Wanna test flight suit 4?"A auburn haired boy asked on top of the night fury

Toothless growled at him in response

"I take that as a yes then" Hiccup said, without hesitasion he jumped of his dragon and dove towards the water.

"Wooohooo...This..is kinda Amazing!"

Hiccup said as he pulled out his wings from the Flightsuit.

Hiccup feelt how joy overwelmed him when he flew in the sky with his best friend beside him.

The joy where shortlasted as a big cliff revealed it self in the cloudy sky.

"Ehh okay Toothless it's only fun when i got control but right now, HELP"

Toothless flapped his wings like a maniac to get to his friend as fast as possible. But to no succes

"I knew i should have calibrated the lock on the tail" he thought out loud but just as he was about to crash something blue saved him and Toothless

"Ohh what took you so long?"he started to laugh nervously when Astrid gave him an angry look.

Astrid landed Stormfly on a nearby sea stack and dropped hiccup to the ground witch made Hiccup stumble a bit.

"Seriously Hiccup you told me that you was done with that"

Astrid said with anger in her voice

"You mean with my flightsuit?" She rolled her eyes at him

"You could have gotten killed Hiccup, and without us even knowing where you are!"

Hiccup saw the worry behind her eyes and understood that he had done not the best decision when taking a morning "patrol around" the edge. "Listen Astrid I'm sorry i will tell next time" Astrid took a deap breath

" Okay promise" "i promise" Hiccup answered.

"So wanna race to the edge?"Hiccup asked in a competitive tone" "ohh get ready to get your butt kicked dragon boy" within a second she was gone and she heard Hiccup Yell: no fair in the background but Toothless caught up fast with Stormfly.

"Miss me?" Astrid smirked at him "Almost" They flew for 5 five minutes before Toothless started acting wierd "Toothless What is it bud" The night fury started to growl and looked at Hiccup.

"Hey bud what is it, something wrong?"

"Hiccup something's up with Stormfly she's acting wierd" Astrid called over to Hiccup

"Yeah I've noticed something with Toothless as well" Before any of the dragons or the two teens realised what had happened they all blacked out.

 **A/N: Soo chapter one complete with a cliffhanger *laughs mockingly* i love em but not when it's used against me. Anyway leave a review and follow the story if u want to. And btw the chapters will be longer i just wanna give you a peek at what to come**

 **Well stay cool!**

 **night and fury;)**


	2. Gone hiccstrid gone

**A/N: Hi guys,i'm so sorry I had you guys wait this long but I simply haven't felt for writing until now. Lack of inspiration, call it what you want.**

 **Anyway the second chapter is here! Please leave a review and set the story to alert mode if you want to get notified on future updates.**

Chapter 2: Gone hiccstrid gone…

It was a quiet day at the edge the only thing you can hear was tuff and ruff fighting to the death or something like that.

"Hey guys you haven't happen to see Astrid or hiccup today" Fishlegs asked with a half worried voice

"No, why? If hiccup was here then I wouldn't be able to give ruff a taste of Macey" his sentence earned him a kick to the hip.

Tuffnut screamed out in pain "Really!? You dislocated my hip! It hurts! That's low even for you!" Tuffnut stammered out in small sentences.

"Hey, the only one here that is getting their butt kicked is you!" Ruffnut half screamed

Fishlegs only rolled his eyes knowing how this would end.

"Barf! It's time to do what we should have done a long time ago, erase the poor half from the nuts!" Tuffnut said pointing at Ruffnut

The twins started charging towards each other only being interrupted by the big fireball being shot from meatlug.

"Guys this is serious hiccup and Astrid should have been back by now." Fishlegs said trying to put some sort of sense into them.

"Relax my man they're probably just out on a date or something like that" tuff said whilst fending of Ruffnut

"You know they aren't together right?" Fishlegs asked the twins and as an answer he got something even dumber

"Maybe or maybe not but I can feel the answer from what we call twintuition" the twins spoke out the last word more like a scream

"On not this thing again I think the word you are looking for are twidiots" Snotlout said as he entered the room with a smirk on his face looking at Fishlegs.

"So fishface where's your geekbuddy Hiccup?" Snotlout said in an half amused tone.

Fishlegs countered his comment by asking where the future miss snout where which earne a laugh from the twins who had surprisingly stopped fighting.

Tuffnut laid a comforting hand on snotlout's shoulder

"There, there little snotlout ruffnut is yours at a very high and unlogical price I mean who would actually pay to be with my sister" tuffnut laughed out only getting snotlout annoyed.

"But don't worry snotman I shall write a list of all the disgusting sides of my sister."

Snotlout brushed Tuffs arm of his shoulder already accepted that the blonde warrior belonged to his scrawny cousin and not a real Viking was still beyond him.

He glanced over at Fishlegs who still had a worried look in his eyes

"Cmon relax fishface they're fine we can take this time to live a peaceful life before we get but under the minions of Loki" Just as he said this a terrible terror landed on Snotlout arm and bored its claws in snotlout's skin.

It took a couple of seconds before Snotlout started screaming in pain trying desperately to remove the terrible terror from his arm. Fishlegs picked up the letter and read the content written down at the paper. His eyes widening in fear when he'd read it.

"Guys we need to get to berk"

 **A/N How interesting right? I wonder what could have made Fishlegs this scared and where's hiccstrid? We'l find out in the next chapter!**

 **Stay cool!**

 **Night and fury;).**


End file.
